Just Hanging Out
by Onimiman
Summary: Another little pointless drabble. Just showing what 3 certain SW characters talk about when they get high.


Jacen Solo, Onimi, and Nom Anor slumped against the wall of an abandoned building within the lower levels of Coruscant, where Vongformed vegetation ruled what wasn't destroyed by Abeloth years earlier. Fumes of marijuana wafted from their joints and their deep, relaxed breaths.

"Awesome that you decided to stop by in this reality, Jacen," Onimi commented after puffing out some smoke.

"Yeah, thanks, I know," Jacen replied languidly. "I think I might just stay in this reality for good."

"Why?" Nom Anor asked.

Jacen shrugged. "Got nothing else to do." He took a puff from his joint. "Stopped by the reality where we left Randa, just so you know. He and Danni married, surprisingly, and the Yuuzhan Vong completely got over their strifes and problems there."

"Randa and Danni married, really?" Nom Anor asked. "What does she see in him?"

"I asked her that," Jacen said.

"And?" Nom Anor asked.

"You don't wanna know," Jacen said.

Nom Anor shrugged. "If you say so." He took a puff from his own joint.

"So what'd you guys do here while I was gone?" Jacen asked.

"Well, while the version of your uncle in this reality died, Onimi managed to defeat the One Sith and killed their leader all by himself," Nom Anor said.

"Wait, my uncle's dead here now?" Jacen asked.

"About a good week or so, just before you arrived a few hours ago," Onimi said.

"Well, that's a shame," Jacen said. "Oh, and the Jedi defeated the One Sith back in the reality we left Randa."

"And they were defeated easily, weren't they?" Onimi asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jacen nodded. "You'd be surprised that in other realities, they actually managed to take over the galaxy. Hell, in one reality I saw, the One Sith managed to take down the entire Jedi Order and GA government in one fell swoop."

"Interesting," Nom Anor replied. "Not much consistency between realities, eh?"

"That's why there are differences between realities," Jacen said.

All three of them suddenly burst out into sissing laughter; given what they were on, it's really no wonder why they found Jacen's comment to be funny.

"So what'd you do while Onimi was killing the One Sith, Nommy?" Jacen asked after the laughter died off.

"Just smokin' weed, waiting for Onimi to be done," Nom Anor said. "I got kinda lonely, but hey, what use would I, a mere non-Force-sensitive Yuuzhan Vong, have been in the fight against the Sith?"

"Well, at least you know your limits, so that's good," Jacen said. "So... this is what you guys do all day?"

"Pretty much," Onimi said. "Of course, Nommy once played guitar and I sung to him, but we kind of got into a bit of trouble with your cousin in this reality and his wife when that happened."

"Oh, no, what'd you do to Ben and Myri this time?" Jacen asked, obviously annoyed,

"Well, aside from accidentally causing her a miscarriage, I also sung her and Ben some songs that even affected their sons to some extent, thanks to some misuse of the Force on my part," Onimi explained. "We mended that with them, and now this is really all we do; don't wanna risk it, you know. Of course, I got myself onto some thin ice again after I botched your uncle's funeral when I killed Darth Krayt here."

"How'd you screw that up?" Jacen asked.

"Well..." Onimi trailed off as the trio's full attention suddenly shifted up into the air where an airspeeder was landing nearby their general vicinity. Once it landed a few meters away from them, the unseen pilot shut its engines off and she jumped out to view the three.

"Hey, Jaina, wassup?" Jacen waved.

"Let me guess," Jaina said. "You're the alternate reality Jacen who accompanied these idiots after he-" she pointed to Onimi "-aborted Myri's first baby?"

"You just won't let that one go, eh?" Onimi asked.

"Shut up," Jaina said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm that Jacen," Jacen answered. "So how's it goin'?"

"We, that is, the Jedi here on Coruscant and elsewhere in the galaxy, sensed your presence in the Force when you entered this reality," Jaina said. "We were initially concerned, but after I remembered you, I decided to check out where you were and just make sure you're that same Jacen. It seems that our concerns can be assuaged."

"Well, tell the Council that if they want any weed, they can stop by down here," Onimi said. "We could use some extra money anyway; I mean, sure, I've perfected my toxin-making and shit to make food and water molecules to sustain the three of us as necessary, and to make weed that doesn't make Jacen or Nommy sick, but hey, it's good to get some variety if you know what I'm sayin'."

Jaina rolled her eyes and turned back to the speeder.

"You sure you don't wanna hang out for old time's sake, Jaina?" Jacen called out.

Jaina turned back to face Jacen. "You're not my brother," she said solemnly. "My brother died a long time ago."

"In a galaxy far, far away?" Onimi asked.

"What?" Jaina asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, nothing, never mind, just recalling something from one of my reality travels," Onimi said. "Though if I told you what that entailed, your mind would be blown wide open."

"Whatever," Jaina said as she rolled her eyes and reentered the speeder. She closed the door, activated its engines, and raised the vehicle back into the air for the upper levels of Coruscant again.

"She seemed... slightly upset when she said her brother died a long time ago," Nom Anor observed. "I know, Jacen, you're just an alternate version from a different reality, but... you know what, never mind, I don't know where I was going with that."

"You had it, didn't you?" Onimi asked.

"I doubt it," Nom Anor said.

"So what was this mind-blowing thing from that one reality you just mentioned, Onimi?" Jacen asked.

"Simple," Onimi said. "In one reality, it turns out that a variation of this galaxy is actually the location for a whole bunch of fictional stories; so, in essence, everything that occurs here and has occurred here has been told by several different story tellers who they and their audiences and readers and players believe are fake. In fact, us just sitting here is just a fanficcer writing about what he'd wanna have us do."

"This is all he's writing about?" Jacen asked. "Just us sitting here, chitchatting and smoking weed? What riveting storytelling." His voice was laden with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, you should read what other fanficcers posted online," Onimi said. "Some are just pointless, others are boring, some are just weird, and very few are actually good. But most are just bad. But, hey, people will write what they want, and really, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You know, it's a good thing that you have this weed to soothe our minds when you're telling us this, Onimi," Nom Anor piped in. "Otherwise, the realization that I'm just a fictional character in another universe or two or more would just make me go insane in my comprehension of reality."

"Why do you think I get myself high then?" Onimi asked.

"Good point," Nom Anor said before taking another puff from his joint.


End file.
